Talk:Dangerous Liaisons/@comment-392210-20140505123943
Hmmm, not sure where I stand on this episode. I mean, it was good, of course it was good, I enjoy every single episode, and I laughed out loud several times, but the final outcome still manages to be a tad frustrating I guess. *'Marisol' - I'm really disappointed that Nick and Opal were only seen in pictures, being absent already this early on in the season. I predicted that Nick wouldn't be featured after he left on a business trip last week, but seeing that Opal wasn't shown was the big letdown, especially considering that Ethan was so featured. I'm not really enjoying the current direction, the presumption that Nick and Opal had an affair. I don't believe they did, I'm sure it will be proven otherwise, and as for Ethan being Nick's son, I don't buy that either. But then again, the first season's mystery wasn't exactly riddled with twists and turns, it got to a point where it was all pretty linear, so... I don't know. But yeah. I thoroughly enjoyed Marisol interacting with Evelyn. *'Rosie' - Things are rarely ever disappointing on the Rosie front, I think it's fascinating how they manage to make a character who is so good also so likable. I am always rooting for Rosie, cheering her on. Usually the good guys tend to be boring, but she is so damn adorable. I did not miss Spence at all, I suppose, although I was disappointed we didn't get to see the Westmores just because of Peri - she's so deliciously wicked. Didi is a total bitch too though, but I guess she does still sort of care for Kenny? I don't know, don't know what to make of that. Wait and see, I guess. I really hope the old man makes a nice recovery but also that he gives her the boot once he does... *'Carmen' - Lol she's a betch. That musical tribute was raunchy. :P I am both glad she came to her senses and showed her caring side at the end, but also still kinda bummed that her singing career keeps getting pushed back. It's probably still too early in the series for her to stop being a maid though I guess. She can't hit it big just yet, and I didn't expect her to, but her being a fake celebrity was so short-lived... They could have more fun with that for a while longer. I guess we know now that Remi is definitely not involved with the Robin Hood-esque gang, and I was shocked that that Ty guy killed himself this soon. But hey, 13 episodes only, gotta keep the ball rolling. I am very curious as to where Carmen and Odessa go from here. I hope the latter isn't written out... :/ *'Zoila' - Fricking loved it. Not only was it great to see Tanya with a bigger role - she's so awful, I love it - but also the Zoila/Genevieve emotional scenes are always, always welcome. Their tight bond is one of the best, most endearing aspects of the series, and I teared up again with their last scene. It was amazing. When Gene said she would never leave Zoila, come on, you gotta choke up at that. Amazing. *'Valentina' - Surprisingly I actually quite liked Valentina this episode. When she went to have tea with Adrian ("I don't mean to offend you."; "You already did." Lol.) I was worried that he'd come on to her and be all gross and what not, but no, that scene was great, played to an ongoing backstory and tugged at the heart strings. Him saying no one was going to take Evelyn from him was both funny and moving, and shows how much he has changed. I kinda ship Val and Ethan, cos why not. Also, lol Remi's dying. And his mother is none the wiser. I think they forget he's her son, no? *'Powells' - I. Fucking. Abhor. Evelyn and Tony. Hate, hate, hate it. So much. Ever since episode 1, just the slightest possibility that they could hook up is disgusting to me. Truly, it is just a gross concept. I hate it, I love Evelyn, I think she's one of the best characters, and I even kinda like Tony, but, separately. Keep them distanced, come on! Ugh. I hate this. For fuck's sake, he was boning some bimbo when someone broke into the house and when that someone got shot. And that someone was his boss. The guy isn't all-seeing and all-knowing but clearly they don't need the bodyguard around if he's not gonna bodyguard. Good episode, just some directions the stories are taking bother me.